The invention relates to an electromagnetic actuating device, notably incorporated in a remote control unit, comprising an excitation coil associated with a magnetic circuit.
A first type of electromagnet actuator used in circuit breaker opening and/or closing remote control units is formed by at least one electromagnet, described as an example in the documents FR-A-2,559,616 and 2,567,317. The mechanical energy for closing provided by a plunger electromagnet when excitation of the coil takes place is relatively limited, for a predetermined size, and is not suitable for driving high-speed closing circuit breaker mechanisms, associated with control auxiliaries. Moreover, remote controlled opening is performed by means of a small opening electromagnet which sends a tripping order to the circuit breaker. The opening energy is thus generated by the accumulation spring of the main mechanism of the circuit breaker, and the opening electromagnet of the remote control unit acts as a simple shunt trip coil or other tripping auxiliary.
A second type of electromagnetic actuator for a remote control unit uses a rotary electric motor associated with a speed reducer mechanism to perform the two operations of opening and closing of the circuit breaker. The motor is generally controlled by an electric circuit with three wires and two buttons for on-off control, and end-of-travel contacts cause interruption of excitation of the motor after each operation. Such a device is very complicated and requires large overall dimensions.
The object of the invention consists in simplifying operation of an electromagnetic actuating device for a remote control unit with accumulation of opening energy.